Ignika
"They call it the Mask of Life, but it might as well be a Mask of Death. Ask anyone who's ever gotten their hands on it." The Kanohi Ignika is the Legendary Mask of Life. This Kanohi was created by the Great Beings as a failsafe to restore Mata Nui's health in times of need. The Kanohi was ultimately used to contain the Great Spirit's essence when he was banished into the outside universe. Upon Teridax's defeat, Mata Nui has gone dormant within the Ignika. History Matoran Universe (wip) Crossover Adventures (wip) Osea Conflict (wip) Aftermath After Mata Nui went dormant within the Ignika, the powerful mask was carefully kept in close seclusion by the Order of Mata Nui before the UCR could get their hands on it. After research and profiling was done on the inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot, the Kanohi was placed in a special shrine, constantly guarded and protected by elite members of the Order of Mata Nui. Few outsiders are able to even approach the mask for inspection. Power The Kanohi Ignika is one of three Legendary Kanohi Masks of power. These three masks contained the great fundamental forces of the Great Spirit Robot; the Ignika's power was the power of Life. Due to its power, the Ignika was unique in that it possessed a cognitive mind, albeit a simple one. The Mask of Life can act toward its own self-preservation by creating guardians and placing curses; the exact extent to which the Ignika does this consciously is unclear. It has also shown itself capable of expressing both basic feelings, such as desire or dislike, and complex emotions, such as admiration for a hero's sacrifice. However, on multiple occasions the Ignika has demonstrated an apparent ignorance of its own powers. When a non-destined being touches the Mask of Life, it curses them. Curses vary in their specific effects but often lasts only as long as the cursed being maintains contact with the Ignika. The mask can absorb and/or control life energies, resulting in death. It was through this method the Ignika fulfilled its purpose, acting as a contingency plan to restore the Great Spirit by using the power of sacrifice. Although the Ignika could regenerate Mata Nui's life force, it also functioned as a kill switch for the Matoran Universe. If the Matoran Universe were deemed beyond hope, the mask would kill all organisms in the universe after a set amount of time. This was implemented because the Great Beings were unsure if the universe they created would work as they wished; if it did not, the Ignika would destroy the universe before matters grew worse. The Kanohi Ignika starts its countdown by turning from gold to silver, and the mask turns from silver to black when its countdown ends. How long the mask's countdown takes depended on how unbalanced the Universe was. Due to the tremendous power contained within, it is impossible for any Noble or Great Mask versions of the Ignika to be made. * The mask can appear in many different forms. * The mask can draw sentient life to itself by influencing them. * The mask can create a physical manifestation of itself. * The mask can transform beings. * The mask can enlarge creatures several times their original size. * The mask can craft itself a body. * The mask can accelerate, decelerate, stop, and reverse the aging of beings. * The mask can affect evolution to either evolve or devolve creatures. * The mask can grant powers. * The mask can undo the effects of mutations and curses. Curses The Kanohi Ignika is also capable of cursing those that are not meant to wield its power. The curse will take effect if one were to even touch the Mask. Below is a list of curses the mask has made before: * Inanimate objects around oneself come to life and cry out their needs to them. * Becoming physically attached to another. * Nearby plant life grew quickly and seek to entangle oneself. * Become unable to kill any organism. * Enhancing all mental characteristics, including negative ones such as insanity and anger. * Instantly killed any living being one touches * Sapping the life force of those nearby. * Devolving beings. Current Power Due to the deconstruction of the Great Spirit Robot, and the Matoran Universe with it, the Kanohi Ignika can no longer exhibit its extraordinary amount of power. This is due to its primary directive no longer being necessary, for the following reasons: The body it was built to resurrect is no longer in use, and the spirit it was designed to revive currently shelters itself inside the mask, using it as a life support system. Therefore, the Mask no longer can, nor has a need to, use a vast amount of its power of Life. While still capable of granting powers and curses, they're nowhere near as drastic as those it made in the Matoran Universe. The mask can still heal others, affect life to a certain degree, detect life forces, kill whatever it touches, and aid in the resuscitation of recently deceased. Its power, however, is limited; it can only revive those who still have leftover life energy inside their bodies. If they have been dead for more than a day or so, or if their souls have been claimed, the mask cannot do anything about it. The Kanohi Ignika will not work on those with similar, or superior, powers to it. Those with powers of life or death can compete with it, and beings such as the Gods of the Skyverse can completely override its effects. However, the Kanohi is kept under constant protection to safeguard Mata Nui's dormant spirit, and to prevent any disasters that could happen should the unwary, or wrong hands, get a hold of it.